Magical Love
by squirtmirt
Summary: Edward left Bella 4 years ago. She never got the chance to tell him that she was actually Isabella Paige Halliwell, a Charmed One. The Cullen's need help from the Halliwell's and get a shock of a lifetime when they see Bella and find out who she really is. Will Bella be able to find love and what happened when someone from her past shows up?
1. Prologue

**Prologue BPOV**

My name is Isabella Paige Halliwell. I just recently moved back to San Francisco with my two sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Before moving back home I lived in a small little town called Forks, Washington under the name Isabella Swan. I had to move away from my family and change at least my last name in order to keep me safe from a guy named Damien who was hunting me and also happened to be my ex boyfriend (things didn't end well to say the least). At first I was miserable being away from my family, then I met the and fell in love with the youngest member of the Cullen family, Edward. The Cullen's made it somewhat easier to be away from my family because I felt loved. I knew the danger I was getting myself into when I met the Cullen's since I noticed right away that the Cullen's were not a normal family, they were all vampires. Since I was in hiding I never got to tell the Cullen's that I was human like they all thought I was.

My sisters and I are all witches, very powerful witches at that. We are known to the rest of the supernatural world as the Charmed Ones. Our jobs are to protect 'the innocents' as we call them from demons. I later learned that Damien was a pretty powerful demon himself. To protect the innocents my sisters and I each have special powers. Piper is the oldest and she has Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration. Phoebe has premonition, levitation, empathy, and psychic reflection. As for me I have Telekinetic orbing, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Orb Shield, Hovering, Photokinesis, Glamouring, Omnilingualism, and Cloaking.

I was never able to tell the Cullen's all of this because after Jasper (Edward's brother) tried to attack me on my eighteenth birthday Edward took me on a walk in the forest behind my house where he told me that he no longer loved me and then he and his family left me. I was absolutely heartbroken by this and hardly ate or slept for a few months. Charlie who is a friend of the Halliwell family and was pretending to be my father got very worried for me and ending up threatened to take me to a hospital if I did not get any better. After that I decided to move back to San Francisco no matter how much danger I could possibly be in, I knew my memories of Forks with Edward would be too painful so I packed my bags and headed home.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I do not own any characters from Charmed or Twilight. This is also my very first story so bear with me I will try and make it as entertaining as I can. Also I'm going to use demons and other things from Charmed they may just not happen in the same order. Thanks for reading

 **Chapter One Edward's POV**

It has been four years since I left the love of my life- Bella Swan and four years since anyone in the Cullen family has truly been happy. Today is September 13th, a day no one wants to think about- it's just too painful, Bella's birthday. This means everyone in the house is even more quiet and sad than they normally are. Everyone is keeping their thoughts on what they are doing so they don't think about Bella- mostly for my benefit. Carlisle is looking at one of his old medical books in his office while Esme is thinking of what our new house should look like; we are currently living in Alaska but I think we will be moving again shortly. Alice is looking at some new fashion magazine but isn't getting nearly as excited as she use to. Jasper is sitting beside her reading a book on the civil war. Rosalie and Emmett are on the couch in the living room watching tv while Rose files her nails. As for me I'm in my room doing nothing- this is all I really do since leaving Bella. Everything is normal until Alice gets a vision. ( **Vision in italic** )

 _We are all at home all doing our own thing when suddenly there is a popping sound coming from the living room. We walk in and find a woman with black hair and skin almost as pale as ours. She has blood red eyes (she could almost be mistaken as a vampire) and is wearing a long old black dress. She does something with her hands and soon the whole family is wrapped up in what looks like a big cocoon-_ the vision ends just as fast as it started.

"Family meeting" I heard Alice call out. Everyone stops what they are doing and gathers around the large wooden dining table. Carlisle takes his seat at the head of the table and takes in all the looks of concern on his children's faces. "What did you see Alice?"

" I don't really know to be honest I have never seen anything like it before that's why I'm concerned."

Alice then explains to the rest of the family what she saw. By the end of her explanation everyone is just as confused as she is. "What do you think it means" Esme finally asks after a few moments of silence. "The only thing I think it could possibly be is a demon, however I have never heard of one with a power quite like that" Carlisle responded in his calming tone. Everyone starts to panic at the thought of a demon attack. Just then Jasper sent out a much needed wave of calm and turned to Carlisle and asked what we were going to do about it, already thinking of possible different plans. Carlisle holds up a hand almost as if he were the mind reader telling Jasper to stop and listen to him.

"There is a well known family, three sisters, of witches. People all over the supernatural world call them the Charmed Ones. They live in San Francisco and protect people from demons like this. The only way I can think to handle this is to go to them and tell them about Alice's gift and see if they can help us from the description of the demon and maybe stop the attack before it starts."

Now that we have planned what we are going to d we all start getting ready to go. Alice runs upstairs and starts packing everyone's bags. Esme starts looking for places to stay and Carlisle checks the weather for the next cloudy day and starts looking at plane tickets. All of a sudden we hear a popping noise coming from the living room. We all rush in to see the woman from Alice's vision. "What do you want" Rosalie asks in the same rude tone that she talks to everyone with. "My master has sent me to come and get you and ordered me to bring him back to you alive." We were just about to ask who "he" was when out of nowhere a light blue light formed in front of us. The light took the form of three women all with dark hair and their backs towards us, facing the demon. _It looks as if the Charmed Ones found us_ Carlisle thought. The woman standing in the middle looks and smells exactly like my Bella, but that couldn't possibly be right Bella wasn't a witch. The women started chanting something and then threw a small bottle of what I assume was potion at the demon. After that the demon disappeared in a burst of flames. _Is she dead_ was the thought of all my family.

The three women then turned around and then to everyone's surprise Bella was one in the middle. _Bella is a witch_ _I wonder why she never told us. She looks even more beautiful than she did four years ago._ Bella must have noticed all of us staring at her because she looked at us and said "well it looks like I have some explaining to do."


End file.
